When all hope is gone
by Sarita Masen Wayland
Summary: ¿Y si el primer libro de la saga "The Mortal Instruments" se hubiera desarrollado de una forma diferente a como nos cuenta Cassandra Clare? ¿Qué pasaría si Clary fuese la clave de todo? ¿Hasta dónde estaría dispuesto a llegar Valentine para lograr su oscuro propósito? Entra y averígualo.
1. La Batalla

******Disclaimer: The Mortal Instruments no me pertenece (aunque estoy haciendo los trámites pertinentes para solucionarlo). Todo es obra de la fantástica Cassandra Clare, yo me limito a jugar con sus personajes.**

* * *

******Capítulo 1**

**Clary POV**

Mi cerebro era incapaz de procesar lo que tenía delante de mis ojos. ¿Cómo reaccionar cuando la persona que te dio la vida yace en el frío suelo cubierta de sangre? ¿Cómo sentirse al observar sus ojos perder, poco a poco, aquel brillo que antaño los caracterizaba para convertirse en dos profundos pozos oscuros carentes de vida? No podía. Era imposible.

Mi madre permanecía quieta, sin mover un sólo músculo, sin respirar. Simplemente estaba allí, tendida. A sus pies, Valentine se erguía impasible, sosteniendo en sus manos aquella espada que segundos antes había atravesado el pecho de Jocelyn arrebatándole la vida.

Sentí como mi cuerpo perdía toda su fuerza precipitándose hacia el suelo. Jace, que había permanecido a mi lado durante el transcurso de aquella sangrienta batalla, alcanzó a sostenerme antes de que siquiera lo tocara. Sus vivaces ojos azules estaban ensombrecidos por la angustia. Jonathan mantenía su mirada fija en la escena delante de nosotros. Su expresión era el puro reflejo del odio, parecía estarse conteniendo para no saltar sobre nuestro padre y matarle con sus propias manos. A unos metros de nosotros, Isabelle mantenía entre sus brazos a un agonizante Simón mientras Alec y Magnus, ambos heridos, peleaban contra los pocos demonios que quedaban en pie. Mirase a donde mirase todo el panorama era horrible, como sacado de una película de terror. Hombres lobo, vampiros, hadas, brujos… Unos malheridos, otros moribundos o directamente muertos.

-¡NOOO! ¡QUÉ HAS HECHO MONSTRUO!- oí el grito de Luke, que se abalanzaba sobre un, ahora, sonriente Valentine. Ambos se sumergieron en una violenta lucha. El hombre lobo lanzaba con furia y descontrol ataque tras ataque. Mi padre se dedicaba a esquivarlo sin apenas dificultad y con una expresión arrogante en su cara.

-¡CUIDADO LUKE!- vociferó Jace aún sosteniéndome entre sus brazos. Tarde. Valentine ya había atravesado el hombro de un sorprendido Luke que cayó al suelo aturdido.

Todo sucedió a cámara lenta, vi como Valentine alzaba el brazo con la intención de enterrar su espada en el cuerpo de Luke. Cerré los ojos fuertemente, casi haciéndome daño. Un silbido cortó el aire. Silencio. Al abrir los ojos no pude evitar soltar un grito entrecortado. Mi hermano se había movido a gran velocidad y se hallaba entre Luke y nuestro padre interceptando el ataque del último.

-Muévete Jonathan- susurro Valentine. Su voz fría, como un témpano de hielo, dejaba entrever la amenaza implícita en ella.

-¿Qué ocurre "padre"? ¿Temes enfrentarte a alguien que esté a tu altura?- respondió Jonathan burlón. Una carcajada seca fue la única respuesta que obtuvo antes de que los aceros chocasen entre sí iniciando una nueva pelea.

- Clary -escuché como Jace me llamaba, pero era incapaz de responder, no podía apartar la mirada de la lucha a unos pocos metros de nosotros-. ¡Clary! ¡Clary! ¡Por el ángel, Clary, mírame!- ordenó Jace.

- Jace…- balbuceé apenas cuando, al fin, salí del estado de ensimismamiento en el que me encontraba.

- Ahí estás –dijo Jace mirándome a los ojos-. Escúchame, necesito que reacciones y me ayudes. Ve con Luke y utiliza tu estela para curarle, yo iré a ayudar a Jonathan.

Apenas me dijo esas palabras desapareció de mi vista. Cuando quise darme cuenta Jace peleaba junto con mi hermano, ambos intentando desarmar a Valentine. Parecía como si llevaran toda la vida haciéndolo. Sus movimientos eran ágiles y coordinados. Si no supiera que Alec era, en realidad, el parabatai de Jace, habría asumido que aquellos dos lo eran.

Moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro para despejarme. Me levanté dando tumbos y me dirigí hacia Luke, que continuaba tendido en el piso, procurando evitar mirar en dirección al lugar donde yacía inerte el cuerpo de mi madre. Al llegar a su altura comprobé que estaba inconsciente debido a la pérdida de sangre, así que sin perder más tiempo dibujé sobre su hombro una runa de curación. En el instante en el que terminé de dibujarla escuche un fuerte estruendo. Al girarme observé con terror que tanto Jace como Jonathan se encontraban desplomados en el suelo.

- Toda esta situación está comenzando a irritarme –gruñó Valentine a la vez que giraba en mi dirección-. Clarissa ven –ordenó, su voz clara y firme.

Lo miré con todo el asco y la repulsión que sentía en esos momentos.

- No voy a ir contigo a ninguna parte –respondí con odio. Saqué con rapidez mi cuchillo serafín y me coloque en posición de ataque.

-Será por las malas entonces– murmuró él.

Me gustaría poder decir que le di una buena pelea, pero mis habilidades como cazadora de sombras aún dejaban mucho que desear, razón por la que, por mucho empeño que puse en ello, a Valentine le resultó extremadamente fácil dejarme fuera de combate.

- No me importará hacerte daño si con eso consigo llevarte conmigo- dijo mientras me apuntaba con su espada.

- Antes prefiero morir- le respondí altanera.

Una sombra refulgió en su mirada oscureciendo sus ojos y con un movimiento veloz de su espada me atacó. Logré esquivar el golpe a duras penas, aunque no pude evitar que el filo de su espada rozara uno de mis costados causándome un dolor agudo y haciéndome caer.

Valentine avanzó lentamente hacia mí y se preparó para culminar su tarea. Alzó su espada por segunda vez en la noche y yo solo pude quedarme ahí, esperando. El ataque nunca llegó. Entonces todo sucedió demasiado rápido.

¡JACE! –grité con todas mis fuerzas.

Y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

**Y bueno... Ahí está.**

**Desde que descubrí un día por casualidad FanFiction (años y años) nunca había sentido la necesidad de escribir y/o publicar nada, me limitaba a disfrutar leyendo el trabajo de otros. Sobra decir que es mi primera historia. Pido disculpas de antemano por las posibles faltas de ortografía que se me hayan escapado.**

**Así que nada, espero que disfrutéis de la lectura. Acepto todo tipo de críticas, tanto constructivas como destructivas. En este último caso, por favor, absténgase de lanzarme tomates. Sería un gasto tonto dado que me encantan ... pensándolo mejor háganlo. XD**

**Sarita Masen Wayland.**


	2. El despertar

**Disclaimer: The Mortal Instruments no me pertenece (aunque estoy haciendo los trámites pertinentes para solucionarlo). Todo es obra de la fantástica Cassandra Clare, yo me limito a jugar con sus personajes.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Clary POV**

Estaba inconsciente, lo sabía con certeza. ¿Qué por qué estaba tan segura de ello? Imagino que porque todo el mundo ha sentido alguna vez, a lo largo de su vida, esa sensación de quietud plena que te envuelve por completo alejándote de la realidad, como si el mundo exterior dejase de existir y con él, todos tus problemas. Sin embargo, en lo más profundo de mi mente un sentimiento de intranquilidad amenazaba con quebrar aquella calma en la que me hallaba inmersa. Mi subconsciente trataba de advertirme de que algo no estaba bien.

Poco a poco fui emergiendo a la superficie desde ese estado de inconsciencia. La luz del exterior me dio de lleno en la cara, dificultándome la tarea de abrir los ojos. Blanco. Eso era todo lo que podía distinguir. Cuando logré enfocar la mirada me encontré con el techo de una habitación. Eché un vistazo a mí alrededor para darme cuenta de que, efectivamente, me hallaba en la enfermería del instituto. ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Qué había sucedido? Mi mente permanecía silenciosa al respecto.

El ruido de una respiración lenta y pausada me hizo mirar al frente. Un dormido Jonathan reposaba a los pies de la cama. Tenía un aspecto realmente deplorable. En su rostro se podían distinguir claramente unas profundas ojeras, fruto de no haber descansado lo suficiente o de haberse pasado días sin pegar ojo. Estaba mortalmente pálido. Una herida surcaba su frente de lado a lado, también pude ver algunos rasguños repartidos por toda su cara. Su postura denotaba incomodidad, yacía ligeramente encorvado hacia el frente. A simple vista y desde mi posición parecía no tener más heridas, al menos, no graves.

Cerré los ojos durante unos segundos. Sentía mi cuerpo pesado, como si hubiese pasado horas y horas practicando la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo en uno de esos interminables y agotadores entrenamientos que Jace me obligaba a realizar. Abrí los ojos súbitamente.

-Clary...-Desde su asiento, mi hermano me miraba con angustia. Su expresión un claro reflejo de la mía.

-Jac... ¡Cof! ¡Cof! ¡Cof! -intenté hablar, pero una tos seca me lo impidió.

-Tranquila. Tranquila. Todo está bien - susurró cariñosamente.

-Jaaa... Jaaacc... -lo intenté de nuevo, cada vez más nerviosa. Mi respiración tornándose irregular.

-Clary. ¡Clary! ¡CLARY! -sin darme cuenta me estaba revolviendo contra la sujeción que sus manos ejercían sobre mis hombros. Intenté sosegarme respirando lentamente y relajando mi cuerpo, dejando de luchar contra su agarre.

-Eso es... Eso es pequeña, respira. -Sus intensos ojos negros permanecían clavados sobre míos, intentando trasmitirme la calma que necesitaba en esos momentos.

-Ya está... Ya esta... -seguía susurrando.

No sé cuanto pasó hasta que, por fin, logre calmarme. Pudieron ser segundos, minutos u horas. Aún no era muy consciente del tiempo.

-¿Más tranquila?-preguntó.

-¿Dónde está Jace? ¿Está bien? ¿Está herido?-solté de sopetón sin apenas respirar, ignorando olímpicamente su pregunta.

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Claro! ¡Cómo no! -respondió con un tinte burlón en la voz-. Yo estoy bien, gracias por preguntar -continuó sarcástico-. Tú hermoso, fabuloso y siempre genial hermano aquí presente, hecho polvo después de una dura batalla y a ti sólo se te ocurre preguntar por el rubiales. He de confesar que me siento herido. ¿Dónde quedó aquello del amor fraternal?-finalizó su discurso haciendo alarde de sus dotes como actor, mientras ponía ojos de cachorrillo abandonado.

Le miré con los míos entrecerrados. De pronto sentía unas ganas locas de arrancarle el pelo, mechón plateado por mechón plateado, hasta dejarlo completamente calvo. Mis instintos homicidas desaparecieron de forma inmediata cuando la palabra "batalla" hizo eco en mi mente. Jonathan pareció percibir el cambio en mi semblante.

-¿Algo va mal? -preguntó serio.

Un silencio denso reinó en la habitación.

**Jonathan POV**

Estaba confundida. Lo notaba. Fruncía el ceño en un gesto de profunda concentración. No sabía a qué atenerme. Había estado dándole vueltas al asunto, pero no encontraba la forma de contarle lo que había ocurrido sin angustiarla. Todavía estaba muy débil y cualquier sobresalto, por pequeño que fuera, la haría empeorar.

De un momento a otro se puso blanca, parecía un fantasma. Su mirada volvió a posarse en mí. En su rostro, una mueca de profundo dolor.

-Jonathan... -su tono lastimero hizo que el corazón me diera un vuelco dentro del pecho- Mama... Ella está... -balbuceó.

- Escucha. -la interrumpí-. Escúchame y no hables hasta el final. ¿De acuerdo?-Asintió con la cabeza-.

_Flashback_

¡JACE!

Ese grito desesperado hizo que recuperase el sentido. Me incorporé lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitieron y dirigí mi vista al frente. Juro que lo vi todo rojo. Mi hermana, aquella pequeña pero valiente chica que me había traído de vuelta de la oscuridad en la que había vivido desde que era apenas un niño, estaba tendida en el suelo con una herida sangrante en uno de sus costados. Sus ojos se mantenían cerrados. Delante de ella, Wayland y el desgraciado de Valentine se encontraban frente a frente. Aparentemente, el primero había parado con su propio cuerpo el ataque que iba dirigido a Clary. En seguida me di cuenta que, en realidad, sujetaba la espada del que un día creyó su padre con sus manos. De ésta empezaron a escurrirse ligeros hilos de sangre.

-¡Mocoso estúpido! -oí gritar a mi padre.

-No le harás daño ni te acercaras a ella, no mientras yo viva. -respondió el otro, su voz mortíferamente peligrosa.

-Eso tiene fácil solución. -dijo desdeñosamente Valentine-. ¿Preparado para morir?

Una risa irónica surcó en aire.

-¿Preparado para besar mi hermoso trasero?-se burló Jace cogiendo su cuchillo serafín con sus malheridas manos.

-¡Ni hablar! No dejaré que me quites el placer de mandar a este engendro de vuelta al lugar de donde nunca debió haber salido.-dije apareciendo al lado del rubio.

-¿La Bella Durmiente ya ha despertado? -dijo éste mientras que daba una voltereta en el aire hacia atrás esquivando un golpe directo.

-No lo sé.-respondí- ¿Es que te habías dormido en algún momento? -mi espada y la de mi progenitor chocando con fuerza entre sí.

-Siento no haber podido despertarte con un beso, pero estaba un poco ocupado salvando la situación. -dijo Jace a la vez que intentaba hacer retroceder a Valentine.

-Descuida, me ahorraste las ganas de vomitar. Además, no habría suficiente desinfectante en el mundo para quitarme el mal sabor de boca. -contesté mientras ambos lográbamos acorralarlo.

-¿Os importaría mucho dejar la discusión matrimonial para otro momento? -bramó Valentine, la vena de su frente parecía a punto de estallar.

Herondale abrió la boca para responder con otro de sus " ocurrentes" comentarios cuando una fuerte explosión hizo que todos cayésemos al suelo. Del agujero abierto en la pared surgieron Maryse y Robert con un ejército de nefilims a sus espaldas.

-¡Han llegado los refuerzos! -celebró Magnus mientras hacía que un grupo de demonios pelearan entre sí.

-¿Y no podrían haber llegado un poco antes? -se quejó Alec con voz fatigada pateando a un demonio.

Me quité los escombros que me habían caído tras la explosión y busqué a Valentine con la mirada. Jace, que también se había incorporado, hacía lo mismo.

-¡Esto no ha hecho más que empezar! -gritó Valentine con el cuerpo de Jocelyn entre sus brazos-. De una manera o de otra lograré mi propósito y vosotros-advirtió mirándonos- no podréis protegerla eternamente. Miró esta vez hacía Clary, inconsciente en el regazo de un recuperado Luke.

De la nada surgió un enorme portal.

-Nos veremos pronto. –dijo Valentine mientras desaparecía dentro de él junto con Jocelyn y un grupo de Demonios Mayores antes de que pudiésemos siquiera reaccionar.

Poco tiempo después dimos muerte a los demonios que quedaban. Habíamos ganado aquella batalla, pero la guerra aún no había comenzado.

-¿También te has dado cuenta verdad? -la mirada en los ojos de Jace lo decía todo-. Ella respiraba... Jocelyn, mi madre, respiraba.

_End Flashback_

Hacía rato que mi voz había dejado de sonar en aquella habitación. El rostro de Clary era una mezcla perfecta entre la incredulidad y la incomprensión.

-¿Estás queriendo decirme que mama está viva? –Preguntó casi como si temiese escuchar la respuesta.

-Estoy diciendo que Valentine ha jugado con nosotros –afirmé- haciéndonos creer que la había matado.

-Pero no tiene sentido –replicó- ¿Qué necesidad tenía de fingir su muerte?

-No lo sé pequeña. Lo único de lo que estamos completamente seguros es que nuestra madre no era su objetivo principal –dije mirándola a los ojos.

Otro silencio incómodo se expandió por la estancia.

-¿Me quiere a mi verdad? –era una afirmación, no una pregunta.

-…

-¿Pero para qué? ¿En qué puede serle útil una niña débil que apenas ha comenzado su entrenamiento como nefilim? –farfulló.

-Eres más poderosa de lo que crees Clary –le dije- y Valentine lo sabe.

-Sigue sin tener sentido –repitió testaruda- y lo peor de todo es que se ha llevado a mama por mi culpa –dijo encogiéndose sobre sí misma.

-¡Hey! -levanté delicadamente su barbilla-. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Rescataremos a nuestra madre y mandaremos a Valentine de una patada al infierno con un pasaje de ida y sin retorno –sonrió un poco ante la idea-. Además, ahora yo estoy contigo y nuca jamás voy dejarte de nuevo.

-¿Me lo prometes? –dijo, lágrimas resbalando por su bonito rostro.

-Lo juro –respondí mientras la abrazaba fuertemente a mi pecho.

-No sé qué haría sin ti. ¿Sabes? Me he acostumbrado a que estés ahí cuando te necesito, levantándome el ánimo con alguna de tus estupideces –una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su boca.

-No podrías vivir sin mí –dije presumido-. Es lo que tiene ser único e irrepetible.

Ella hizo un amago de contestar, posiblemente para rebatirme, cuando una tercera voz la interrumpió en tono sarcástico.

-¡Demos gracias al ángel por ello! Tú solo ya eres como un dolor en el culo.

**Clary POV**

Apoyado en el umbral de la puerta, Jace se erguía en toda su gloria. Sus atrayentes ojos ambarinos estaban clavados en mi figura mientras que una sensual sonrisa enmarcaba su varonil rostro. Tenía las palmas de las manos vendadas y a través de su fina camiseta blanca se podía entrever un vendaje más grueso alrededor del torso. Por lo demás parecía estar en perfecto estado.

-¡Vaya! Mira quién ha decidido honrarnos con su magnífica presencia –dijo Jonathan-. ¿Me echabas de menos "cielo" o es que ya habías terminado de teñirte el pelo? –añadió en tono jocoso.

Jace le lanzó una mirada asesina.

- Jonathan, entiendo que tu diminuto cerebro de guisante no sea capaz de retener información por más de un minuto, pero creía que habíamos dejado claro el punto de que mi cabello es rubio natural.

-¿En serio? -respondió ojiplático-. No lo recuerdo.

-¿Demasiado trabajo para tu única neurona viva? –contraatacó.

-¡Bueno, ya basta los dos! ¡Me estáis levantando dolor de cabeza! -alcé la voz.

-Hermanita yo no tengo la culpa de que tú novio sea tan susceptible -dijo mirando al susodicho-. ¿Es qué estás en tus días?

-¡JONATHAN! –grité.

-¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! -exclamó riendo a la vez que esquivaba un almohadón que iba directo a su cabeza-. Me voy ya, hace un rato que Isabelle me aviso de que se me requería en la Sala -continuó-. Te dejo con el rubiales hermanita. ¡Recuerda!: no hagas nada que yo no haría.

-¿Te das cuenta de que me estás dejando mucho margen de acción? –dije en tono meloso.

Su ceja izquierda sufrió un tic nervioso.

-Deja que lo intente de nuevo: no hagas nada que yo no haría con él –dijo señalando a Jace, aún apoyado en la puerta.

-Te odio –respondí mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Lo sé! –una carcajada fue lo último que escuché antes de que la puerta se cerrase tras él.

Lancé un suspiro al aire y cerré los ojos durante un pequeño instante hasta que la suave caricia de una mano sobre mi mejilla me hizo abrirlos y sonreír abiertamente.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó Jace, siempre solícito por mi bienestar. Su intensa mirada escudriñándome el rostro.

-Ahora mismo estoy en el cielo –respondí- ¿Tú estás bien?

-Perfectamente –dijo e inclinó su rostro sobre el mío juntando nuestros labios en un ansiado beso. Su boca se movía demandante sobre la mía. Tomando todo de mí y recibiendo lo mismo a cambio. Separó apenas nuestros labios durante unos segundos.

-Llevo todo el día pensando en esto -dijo rozando sus labios con los míos-. Clarissa Fairchild, no te haces una idea de lo mucho que te amo –susurró.

-Ni la mitad de lo que yo te amo a ti –logré decir antes de que su boca volviera a cubrir la mía en un beso cargado de pasión.

* * *

**Segundo capítulo ON. ¿Qué les parece? ¿Me merezco algún review?**

**- Guest: ¡Me encanta que te encante! ^.^**

**- Annimo: Como habrás podido comprobar, la historia continúa desde donde finalizó el primer capítulo. Voy a utilizar mucho los "Flashback" para explicar algunas cosas, por ejemplo, ¿por qué narices Jonathan es bueno? (ñe,ñe,ñe... No lo puedo evitar, LO AMO *.*) o ¿cómo se vio Clary inmersa en el mundo de los Cazadores de Sombras? Espero que sigas disfrutando con la historia. ;)**

**Muchas gracias también a Moni Morgensten Vulturi.**

**Sarita Masen Wayland**


	3. Planes

**********Disclaimer: The Mortal Instruments no me pertenece (aunque estoy haciendo los trámites pertinentes para solucionarlo). Todo es obra de la fantástica Cassandra Clare, yo me limito a jugar con sus personajes.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**J****onathan POV**

Dejé atrás la estancia a paso ligero con la certeza de que Clary estaría segura y a salvo con el idiota de Wayland. Aún era a día de hoy que no había conseguido comprender que narices vio mi hermana en aquel proyecto fallido de Ken. Tras cruzar el instituto de punta a punta y tener un encontronazo poco agradable con Iglesia, ese maldito gato que parecía estar en todas partes, al fin logré llegar a mi destino. Unas enormes puertas de madera con diversas figuras de ángeles incrustadas en ambos laterales y una abertura en forma de semicírculo en la parte superior, por dónde se colaba una tenue pero brillante luz, me dieron la bienvenida. Me adentré en el lugar.

- … Hablando del rey de Roma -dijo Isabelle desdeñosamente-. ¿Es que piensas que no tenemos nada mejor que hacer que pasarnos la tarde esperando a que te decidas a dar señales de vida? -continuó cada vez más alterada.

-¿Qué habéis averiguado?-pregunté en general ignorándola deliberadamente.

-No mucho -contestó Alec tomando la palabra. -Sabemos que Valentine lleva algún tiempo forjando alianzas con varios clanes de demonios -continuó mientras extendía sobre el centro de la mesa un mapa de aspecto antiguo, maltratado por el paso del tiempo. -Este, -dijo señalando un punto en concreto- es el último lugar en el que logramos situarle hace unos días, antes de que desapareciese de nuevo sin dejar rastro.

Mi mirada permanecía fija sobre aquel trazo en el papel pero mi mente seguía dándole vueltas a las palabras de Alec. Si Valentine estaba concentrando todos sus esfuerzos en crear lazos con otro ser viviente, eso solo podía significar dos cosas, o bien mi "amoroso" padre estaba experimentando por vez primera la necesidad humana de relacionarse de forma amistosa con su entorno (cosa que dudaba muy seriamente), o bien estaba planeando algo… algo gordo. La palabra "guerra" sonó con fuerza en mi cabeza.

- … ¿Qué opinas entonces? –preguntó Maryse mirándome expectante.

-¿Cómo? -dije confundido al verme sacado de mi paranoia mental.

-¿Has escuchado algo de lo que hemos estado hablando? –interrogó Isabelle con los ojos entrecerrados viendo en mi dirección.

-Lo cierto es que no. -solté como quien no quiere la cosa.

Tuve el placer de ver como su cara alcanzaba distintas tonalidades de rojo ante mi respuesta. Sonreí con satisfacción.

-Un día de estos voy a borrarte esa sonrisilla de idiota de la cara –el tono irritado de su voz no hizo sino aumentar mi diversión.

-Lo dudo mucho –contesté escéptico.

-¡Ya basta los dos! -ordenó Robert en tono cansado- Sois igual que dos niños pequeños -añadió frotándose la frente con desesperación-.

-Jonathan, –la voz de Maryse se volvió repentinamente seria- hablábamos de ir a investigar a ese último lugar donde se vio a Valentine en busca de cualquier rastro que nos lleve hacia su paradero o nos de alguna pista acerca de sus planes.

Mis ojos de desplazaron inevitablemente hacia la zona resaltada en el mapa. "Valle de los Condenados". Arqueé una ceja de forma inconsciente.

-No me parece una buena idea –comenté de forma distraída.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Tienes tú una idea mejor genio? –Isabelle, por supuesto.

-¿Es que el nombre no te dice nada? Y yo que creía que las tontas eran las rubias -comenté malicioso.

-Primero, lo único que me dice el nombre es el mal gusto de los habitantes del lugar y segundo, eso es un estereotipo, ¿no dicen que los hombres no podéis haces dos cosas a la vez? Tú puedes ser desagradable y soltar sandeces al mismo tiempo.

-Es un talento natural que tengo, sí –respondí irónico.

-¡SUFICIENTE! Si no sois capaces de estar juntos en una misma habitación sin discutir os vais los dos –dijo Maryse perdiendo la paciencia.

-Por tus palabras pareciera que sabes de lo que hablas, -Robert tomó la palabra- ¿has estado allí alguna vez?

Traté de forzar mi mente a recordar con exactitud los detalles de ese día.

-Solo en una ocasión cuando tenía 8 años, Valentine me llevó con él -susurré apenas aún abstraído por los recuerdos-. Me dijo que "era el sitio perfecto para ocultar lo que no debía de ser hallado hasta el momento adecuado".

-¿Qué significa eso? –preguntó Alec desconcertado.

-Nunca trató de explicármelo. Lo único que se con certeza es que ese valle está rodeado por una intensa atmósfera oscura y que lo más peligroso no son precisamente los demonios que lo habitan.

El silencio se hizo presente en aquella sala durante unos tensos minutos.

-No nos queda otra opción, necesitamos averiguar que planea Valentine. No podemos quedarnos quietos sin hacer nada –declaró Maryse.

-Estoy de acuerdo –alegó Robert.

Isabelle y Alec asintieron dándoles la razón.

-¿Jonathan? –preguntó Maryse.

-Está bien, hagámoslo –respondí resuelto.

-Está decido. Tendremos que preparar lo necesario para…-empezó Robert.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese continuar lo interrumpí abruptamente.

-Pero con una condición –todos me miraron expectantes-. Quiero a Clary fuera de esto.

**Clary POV**

La suave y fría brisa que se colaba por la ventana entreabierta de la habitación me hizo abrir los ojos con pesadez. Jace continuaba en la misma posición en que lo dejé cuando, exhausta, me entregué a los brazos de Morfeo. Estaba sentado en la cama, a mi lado, con las piernas estiradas y la cabeza reposando sobre el cabecero de la misma. Tenía una expresión tranquila y relajada. Aún así, su agarre en mi cintura era firme. Acaricié suavemente una de sus mejillas descendiendo lenta hacia aquellos labios que con solo un roce me volvían completamente loca, siempre con cuidado de no despertarle. Fallé miserablemente.

-¿Me estás manoseando mientras duermo? –me susurró con voz pastosa. Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su boca.

-Bueno, tú me manoseas todo el tiempo estando despierta –respondí risueña.

-Touché –dijo, y como para reafirmar el punto desplazó su mano por mi espalda hasta mi trasero y le dio un leve apretón.

-¡Jace! –le reprendí sonrojada.

-¿Qué? -contestó inocente-. ¿Estás despierta no? –añadió con guasa. Rodé los ojos resignada. No tenía remedio.

Como cada vez que despertaba de un sueño profundo el recuerdo de mi madre volvió con fuerza a mí. Jace lo notó en seguida.

-Clary…-murmuró con cariño

-Lo sé, lo sé. Está bien. Es solo que no puedo evitarlo –intenté tranquilizarlo.

-La vamos a recuperar –aseguró- y Valentine va a pagar por ponerte la mano encima. Yo me encargo de ello –sus preciosos ojos dorados se oscurecieron por un instante.

-Jace no quiero que hagas ninguna tontería. Lo último que necesito ahora mismo es estar preocupada por los arranques neuróticos de mi novio. ¿Está claro?

-Clarísimo –musitó sobre mi boca, rozando apenas mis labios.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose de golpe nos sacó de nuestra pequeña burbuja.

-¡Oh, por favor! ¿Aún seguís con eso? Al final vais a conseguir ponerme enfermo -Jonathan hizo acto de presencia seguido de Alec e Izzy-. Wayland, ¿te importaría mucho dejar de comerte a mi hermana durante unos minutos?

-Piérdete Morgenstern -dijo mi chico sin prestarle demasiada atención.

-Jace -llamó Alec evitando, sin duda, lo que sería el comienzo de otra absurda discusión entre ambos-. Necesito hablar contigo –dijo intentando disimular su expresión intranquila.

-Bien -respondió Jace volviéndose repentinamente serio.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunté. Tenía la sensación de que me estaban ocultando algo.

-Descansa -dijo mi chico evitando que Alec respondiese a mi pregunta al tiempo que besaba mi frente.

Lo seguí con la mirada hasta que desapareció por la puerta junto con Alex y Jonathan. Cuando estuve segura de que Izzy y yo estábamos solas comencé con el interrogatorio.

-Okey, empieza a hablar –le dije a una descolocada Isabelle.

-¿Hablar? ¿Sobre qué? –contestó intentado (que no logrando) parecer extrañada.

-¿Es que todo el mundo aquí me toma por imbécil? ¿Qué es lo que no me estáis contando?

-Clary, estás sacando las cosas de quicio. No ocurre nada.

-Perfecto -dije levantándome de aquella cama con una agilidad sorprendente teniendo en cuenta mi estado actual-. Si nadie quiere contarme que está pasando lo averiguaré por mi cuenta.

-¡Espera! ¡Clary! –gritó Isabelle reaccionando tarde.

Logré salir de la enfermería sin que pudiera detenerme, sin embargo, mi recorrido no duró mucho pues pronto me encontré con los chicos. No me habían visto aún. Justo cuando abrí la boca para hacerme notar y pedir una explicación mi hermano habló.

-Clary no debe saber que hemos encontrado esa posible pista sobre el paradero de Valentine y nuestra madre, de lo contrario no podremos convencerla de que es peligroso para ella venir con nosotros.

-¿Qué…? –balbuceé helada.

Tres rostros sorprendidos se giraron en mi dirección y entonces lo comprendí.

* * *

**Tercer capítulo ON. Lamento la demora.**

**- Annimo: aquí tienes la conti. Muchas gracias por ese apoyo incansable! ;)**

**- 0ki-chan: ¡bienvenida! Me alegra que te esté gustando el fic :)**

**Muchas gracias también a gatomonforever98, Alada Demon, Becco, Jenny Space y orora97 por sus alertas y favoritos. **

**Sarita Masen Wayland**


End file.
